


Prison Break

by kittencauldrone



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittencauldrone/pseuds/kittencauldrone





	1. Reunited... Sorta?

How many days has it been? How many days since they've been face to face? A sturdy built man sat at a small desk in his cell, listening to fellow inmates holler about the fresh meat coming in. A loud buzz told him that someone was getting a roommate, how unfortunate for whoever was just brought in, he thought. 

"Inmate 20736749, hands where we can see 'em." The guard called into the man's cell.

With a heavy sigh, the man deemed 20736749 stood up from his seat and put his hands above his head. One guard unlocked the door and slid the heavy barred door open, another went in to make sure 207 didn't make any sudden movements. 

"Meet you're new roommate, scum." The first guard addressed and pushed the new comer into the cell." he's all your's."

207 waited, watching the guards as they uncuffed the newbie and then shut the door back. He sat back down without a word to his new roomie, went back to staring at the desk, a piece of paper in front of him with messy chicken scratch scribbled on it. There was a long silence as the new inmate realized 207 hadn't even looked at him, and that kinda pissed him off.

Finally someone spoke," Is that how you greet an old friend, Pines?"

The familiar voice made 207 shoot up from his seat and slammed his fist into the other's face. Pines snarled and grabbed the new man by the collar of his prison uniform, growling low enough for no one else to hear," Sanchez, you've got some nerve being the fresh meat in this hell hole!"

"Miss me, Stan?" the man smirked, confidently placing his hand on Stan's cheek.

207, Stan, threw Sanchez against the wall, angry with him. He didn't know if he wanted to beat the other to a pulp or act on impulse and kiss him." You left me!"

"we got separated." Sanchez said calmly.

"You lied to me!" Stan shouted." You ditched me to take the heat, for what?! A cheap floozy with a fast bike!"

"well when you put things like that, you can make anything sound bad." The other man shrugged, getting up, brushing himself off.

Stan swung at him, barely grazing the other's skin. He swung several times but never intended to hit the man in front of him." You fucking asshole. you left me to rot, Rick."

As 207's anger left him, Rick stood there calmly, looking around the cell with interest. He went over to the singular bed and sat down on it with a wicked grin,"Gonna have to share a bed, I see. Just like old times~."

Stan leaned against the wall he'd previously thrown Rick against, he looked at the other man with mixed emotions. He said nothing before going to sit back at the desk, crumpling up the paper he'd been staring at previously and throwing it off to the side. Out of curiosity Rick picked up the ball of paper a few seconds after it landed on the floor. He knew it was probably of some significance to his old partner in crime, so he opened it up.

Quietly he read the hastily written down words, without disturbing the burly man at the desk. Rick recognized the handwriting as his own, realizing this was the one and only letter he'd written to Stan in reply to the dozens of ones Stan had written to him.

'Hey Stan, Awful boring without you. I don't have much time to write this, because the cops are hot on my tail. Yes I've gotten every letter you've written, and no I haven't been the same without you. Hurry and bust out or I'll come in after you. -Rick'

Silence had fallen over the pair, the older man had wrote this letter well over a year ago when Stan first got thrown in the slammer and he was still running. He hadn't realized how much time had passed since then until now. Rick smoothed out the paper and set it down on the bed, now feeling a bit guilty for just waltzing into the cell with a cocky grin while Stan had been rotting away in this hell hole for nearly two years.

"I didn't think you kept my letter..." Rick started.

Stan grunted, picking up his pencil and scribbling on a fresh piece of paper." of course you didn't. You didn't know what I've been doing since I received that letter."

"Stan, c'm'on. I was on the run."

"So was I until you left me to take the heat." the larger man said, focused on the task in front of him," how is that shitbag you left me for anyhow? Dead? Worse?"

Rick was taken aback by his old friend's harsh words, there was no careless hints of flirting nor was the man grinning. Rationalizing all this information, including the first thing Stan had done when Rick greeted him, he realized the grudge he was harboring." serving time at Rykers."

"Oh? Hope he dies there then." Stan stopped what he was doing for a brief second." Was he worth it?"

The Latino hesitated for a moment before answering," No... He was a shit stain on my perfect taste in men."

The brunette stood up when he heard a loud buzz and went to the door of their cell.

"What's going on?" Rick asked.

"Roll call. Then its free time in the court yard." Stan told him," shut yer yap and don't give the guards any reason to hit you."

The doors opened to their cell block and the guards called the inmates out. Stan stepped out calmly, with an almost soldier-like demeanor. Rick took notice of the hardened exterior his partner put up as the guards walked past them, looking everyone up and down. Once inspection was done, the inmates were marched out to the courtyard. Quickly everyone dispersed to do their activity of choice.

Stan walked over to the bleachers and sat down, people near him kept noticeable distance from the stern glare of Stan Pines. Rick ignored all warning signs of the grumpy Pines and sauntered right up to him.

"you, uh... Seem to have made it clear not to mess with you, yeah?" The Latino chuckled.

Stan shot a glance in his direction but said nothing to him, in turn pulling a pack of cigarette out and lit one up with a match. 

"Take up smoking again?" Rick prodded.

"What's it to you?" Stan grumbled, taking a drag from it. He looked irritated, even if the new guy was an old friend, he was still pissed at Rick. He got up and went to walk away, only to be followed by the taller male." hey! Ain't you got something else to do besides tail me like a lost pup?"

Rick looked around then shook his head," nope. you're stuck with me for the next 20 to life, pal."

Stan turned to face him, and jabbed his finger into Rick's shoulder," I'm just your cell mate at this point, Sanchez. I'm not your pal. Right now, to me you're nothing. I won't hesitate to beat your ass to prove a point."

After walking off, leaving Rick a bit stunned, a shit eating grin spread across the new inmate's face. Stan had just presented him with a challenge, Rick loves a good challenge. For now he would leaving his cellmate alone.

Stan was able to enjoy the rest of his free time alone as he liked it, watching the other inmates run around and play basketball. When everyone went back in, Stan went back to his cell without a complaint.

A guard, whom Stan liked to bullshit with, commented," Wow, Pines. No complaints or fights today? You trying to impress the new guy?"

"In your dreams Officer." Stan chuckled, standing near the door as the guard shut them in." How's the kids?"

"the little hellions run me and the misses down, that's for sure." the guard laughed, locking the cell." Alright, Pines. You keep an eye on the new inmate, yeah? Some of the others have been talking about eating him up already."

"sure thing." Stan nodded and watched his friend walk off.

Rick frowned, that guard had gotten Stan to smile and joke with him. Oh it was on. The Latino was going to make Stan forgive him, and it all would start with some teasing." I was hoping the only one to eat me would be you Stanley."

The larger male's smile turned into a scowl when he heard Rick speak up. He knew what the other was doing, and it sure as hell pissed him off even more." Get fucked by whoever the fuck will even consider it, Sanchez. I'm not touching you with a ten foot pole." Stan sat on the bed and threw a pillow and sheet at Rick," you sleep on the floor. First come first serve I'm sure you're familiar with prison rules."

"Like hell you're making me sleep on the floor. I'm not someone you can just push around. You know me all to well to think that Pines." Rick countered, daring to get near the bed, even sitting on it as Stan rolled onto his back.

"Apparently I don't know you at all. And I'll keep it that way." Stan growled. He could stay mad forever, making Rick regain his trust was the icing on the cake. He knew he wasn't the toughest guy in the prison, but enough inmates feared or respected him enough to make him feel on top for once.

Rick huffed and flopped over next to the stocky male, noticing that Stan didn't make a move, as he was facing the wall. Soon enough though, Stan pushed his ex partner off the bed with a grunt.

The sound of another buzzer rang through the prison block, Stan growled at Rick," lights out. Keep quiet."

"And if I don't?" He mocked.

"the guards'll answer that question for ya." Stan told him,before going quiet to sleep. It sounded like a threat, Rick did indeed keep quiet, only because Stan was showing true aggression and hatred towards him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nearly a week later, Rick had been doing everything to get on Stan's last nerve. The larger male was patient though, he wouldn't even so much as glance in his ex partner's direction. Stan even purposefully befriended an inmate that had come in the day after Rick had been tossed into the same cell as Stan. 

What made Rick more angry about the sudden friendship is that the new inmate seemed to be another brainy type, and would eagerly show Stan how he had carried out crimes. This new friend of Stan's was only known as Jay, and once Jay and Stan became friends, he got protection from stronger prisoners wishing to make him a bitch.

Rick had no such luxury, but as long as he stayed within a certain radius of his old friend, no one dared to go near. He was more than enraged with jealousy when he saw Stan getting so close to Jay, he thought of many ways he could drive a wedge between them or cause bodily harm to Jay and run him off. 

Rick would be more than happy to see Jay run off scared. He knew Stan better than anybody, and he'd use that to his advantage. During the lunch hour, Rick watched as a third wheel as Jay and Stan talked and flirted, consumed with rage, but never showing it.

Stan was very obvious with his flirting, more than happy to make the new inmate blush. Rick finally spoke up after being so quiet and said," So Stan, when you're done with your new toy are you gonna come crawling back to me?"

This made the pair stop, the stocky male let out a grunt," why would I want Johnny's sloppy seconds?" 

The Latino frowned and got up, walking away. He couldn't figure out why, but that had stung him to the core. Making him reevaluate his reasons for getting thrown into jail. Was it to get Stan out? Or to hold himself accountable for his crimes.

Once things had settled and they were stuck in their cell until lights out, Rick confronted Stan about his comment earlier." So? I'm slop to you now?"

"What does it matter to you?" Stan countered." It shouldn't since you've called me much worse."

"Are you still going on about that? It was nearly two years ago, Stan! Get over it!" Rick huffed.

He jolted when he heard Stan laugh, but this wasn't a happy laugh, oh no. That was a laugh that drove fear into hearts," You seem to be mistaking me for the schmuck you left to die, Sanchez." With very little effort Stan suddenly towered over Rick, pushing him to the ground." But I see you haven't changed. You haven't even attempt to apologize."

The buzzer went off signaling for lights out. Stan threw Rick a pillow and sheet and made it clear that they wouldn't be sharing a bed that night. Stan laid down on the bed, without another word, but Rick couldn't sleep after he saw the brute strength his cell mate possessed. He was a mixture of afraid and aroused, and gave him ideas of how to bust out.


	2. Solitary

Life in prison was none too glamorous. Stan went right on ignoring his ex partner much to the annoyance of said person. Rick could often be found trying to outdo that little brat Jay, even going as far to start pett drama and spreading rumours. Though Jay seemed to have the better hand. All he had to do was go crying to Stan and the big idiot would go charging at whoever threatened the little idiot.

Often resulting in Stan being sent off to solitary. Rick relished in this chaos. He slept on the bed and made it known for when the larger male that he did. He’d hide Stan’s pencils and pens, something he earned to keep on the desk because he liked to draw in his spare time, and watching him go full raging bull in a china shop when he couldn’t find them. 

This was barely the beginning of Rick’s torment. The new inmate would find ways to bribe guards and sneak around doing dirty work, like making sure Stan’s uniforms never got washed, Jay never getting his fair share of the slop they called food. This went on for weeks until Stan got back from solitary again to find all his pens snapped in two and all his pencils stuck in the toilet. Rick was sitting on the bed reading a book on quantum physics feigning innocence.

“Sanchez…” Stan growled low.

“Yes babe?” Rick responded coolly, flipping the paging. He shifted in his seat, but didn’t seem bothered that the hulking mass that was Stanley J. Pines was standing over him in a very threatening manner.

“I’ve been gone for three days and this is what you do with your time?” He grunted.

“Reading? Yes. It's all one can do, even on your best behavior.”replied the older man. He knew his strengths, and he knew the other’s weaknesses. 

“You don’t think that destroying one of the most feared guys here’s property is a wise thing to do.” Stan asked, gesturing to his broken pens.

Rick closed his book and stood up, sullen faced, staring his cellmate in the eye,” What makes you think I did that?”

Stan was red in the face with rage, just a huffing and puffing this way and that. He wanted to grabbed the jagged broken end of the pen and stab it into Rick’s neck. But the scientist seemed unphased by this. Then he remembered that this man may not be beefed up like he was, but the man in front of him could easily break Stan’s mind and make him submit to his will if he so chose to do so. And that's when it hit him. 

Rick saw the crazed look in Stan’s eye, but kept his poker face as the stocky male worked through mixed emotions. Finally it was clear what he was going to do. Stan’s fist went flying past his face, centimeters from missing, drove so hard that Stan’s fist pulled his mass forward, knocking them both onto the bed.

“Took you long enough.” Rick grinned, believing he’d won and went in for a kiss.

Stan threw himself off before their lips met,” You sick bastard. You think I’ve forgiven you. Forgive you? You put me through hell and you left as soon as you got bored. You only bothered with one letter! Meanwhile, you’re running free with that scum Johnny and I’m sitting here, hearing the others talk about the crazy guys on a bike running from the law.”

“You act like I was ever sane.” Rick stated.” There’s a point to being a mad scientist when you’re the smartest man to ever live, Pines. Do you think that anyone could be THIS smart and not be mad? A lunatic? Crazy?” as he spoke he sat up and was looking at Stanley Pines with a level of intensity he’d never seen before.” I got thrown in here on purpose. It was to bust your stupid ass out, but now. Oh now, I’m having fun studying all these rats. If you stopped holding shit against me I could’ve told you just about ten thousands different ways to get out of here by my second day here. So, while you stay mad, I’m gonna keep having my fun with you and every other chump in this goddamn pit. Because in here, I hold this little world in the palm of my hand and you are nothing but a cog in the machine fueling my interest.”

Stan stared at him, mouth agape with what Rick had said. At this point he no longer cared if he brought physical harm to a man who once was the sun to him. He threw himself at the other and a fight ensued, causing a fuss from their neighbors. Within seconds both were bloodied up and putting up pretty good hits to each other. Guards rushed in and started screaming trying to break them apart.

They weren’t so easy to pull off of each other, Rick had a pretty good grip on Stan’s shoulder with his teeth, while Stan had a fist full of hair in one hand and the other swinging wildly at anything he thought was a piece of Rick. Both of them were kicking and cussing, it actually took the guards having to use force to break them up. The both got hit with a stun gun until it affected them enough to be spazzing on the ground before just laying there from the shock.

The guards separated them, pulled one this way the other that way, they took the pair down to the warden to figure out what to do with them. Problem was, the minute officers let go of either of them they were back at it again, punching and kicking and rolling, destroying things in their wake. Rick actually grabbed one of the guards nightsticks and started bashing it on Stan’s head while he delivered blow after blow to the lengthy male’s ribcage. Once more they’d be broken up, sat down, seemed to be calmed and let go of and back at it they’d go.

The warden, having this happen in his office, was right pissed and told the guards to haul them off to a confinement cell to let them work out their differences there and treat them after. It was hard to keep Stan and Rick from shoving each other as they got escorted down to solitary. Stan would pretend to stumble and ram his shoulder into the other. Rick would stick his foot out in front of his cellmate and trip him before going to kick him in the head. They were pretty roughed up by the time they got to the cell they’d be staying in together. A 4x4 with only floor and maybe a blanket if they behaved. 

“Play nice boys. Whoever lives, we’ll treat in the med bay.” one of the guards said as they shut the door.

Rick didn’t waste any time he held his fist together and slammed them into the side of Stan’s face, prompting attack from the larger man. Stan lungded at him, screaming that he was a bitch. Fighting continued, they both spat cruel names at each other as they resorted to every low move there was. Hair pulling, biting, kicking and hitting below the belt, nothing was off limits as they went at it for a good while.

They tired for a few moments, regain strength and go back at it. They were both bruised up and had small cuts and gashes and bleeding bite marks on their bodies. Their clothes ended up in pretty bad shape as well. It took them a good while to finally officially tire out and just sat in opposite corners panting. 

Stan kept his hardened glare directed at his ex friend and partner, wanting to off him once and for all but he was tired and the adrenaline was wearing off. Rick, now over the fight, picked himself up, and pressed his feet to one wall and his shoulders on the other. He began to scale up to the higher point of the cell, where he took pieces of his clothing and made a thin hammock. He found two spots to hang it from and crawled into it. He grinned down at Stan on the floor.

“Try and get me up here shortie.” Rick gloated, he was well out of Stan’s reach, much to his relief. His sides were starting to hurt from where he’d been hit.

“That’s fine. I’ll just wait for your stupid little swing to break.” Stan threatened, staying where he was. The two were at a tense cease fire until they got their strengths back.

All seemed quiet for now until one of them broke the peace. Which was Rick, after a nap and thinking of new strategies, he started picking his nose and flicking the boogers down at Stan, who got pretty fed up with it really fast when one hit him square in his cheek. He erupted with rage and got up from where he was sitting.

Rick, who’d been hanging upside down, pulled himself up on his little rope before Stan could jump high enough to pull him down. He grinned, fixing himself on his hammock.” Miss this, Stanny-boy? Remember just how flexible I am~?” He teased, holding his legs out in a splits, holding tight to the thin support he had.” Just think, in this little cell of all the things we could do~.”

“Get your ass down here.” Stan growled in no mood for Rick antics.” I’m not gonna fuck you, but I will fuck you up!”

“Both sound enjoyable.” Rick chuckled, fixing his position.” But here’s a better suggestion, come up here and we’ll see how long this support lasts.”

Stan got tired of look up, he knew Rick was up there basically naked from using his clothes as that thin hammock. He paced a little, did a few squats and test jumps. Then he when almost to the floor and sprang up, hand outstretched, he grabbed hold of the thing keeping Rick in a safe zone and started rattling it around with force, wiggling Rick this way and that until he lost balance and fell to be hanging beside him.” Not so smug now, are ya?”

“Shut it beef for brains.” Rick huffed and began to start pulling himself up. But every time he did Stan would yell and start violently swinging back and forth shaking the now swing so much it was impossible to get up.

They hung there for a moment or two, Rick gave up trying to get to higher ground, Stan looked madder than a bull in a pin, ready to slam into his tormenter at any given moment. Just as soon as Rick let go and dropped to the floor was when Stan let go and squared his shoulders, cornering the skinnier man. It was the first time Rick was seeing Stan in this light. The stockier male’s brown eyes were flaming infernos fueled by distrust.

Sanchez folded into himself, watching the menacing mass of his ex partner loom in front of him. The phrase “I’m pissed” just washed off him with an aura that was foreboding. Stanley Pines let out a low growl and said,” This is my territory. Your presence is nothing but an annoyance, not a threat.”

“When did I ever try to pose as a threat, dumbass?” Rick huffed,” you-you’re acting like a dumb animal! If anyone is a threat to anyone it would Jay to your sanity!”

Rick shoved him back out of his way and started his way back up to his little peace of mind. Stan hunkered down on the ground, clearly still mad, but didn’t want to keep fighting. He knew he only had an advantage because he’d been in here longer. The pair sat in silence, both mad for different reasons.

Stan had been sitting in the pen for two years while Rick was running free with that idiot on a bike and now he was here. He was conflicted by the heartache and grudge he held. Of course he thought about forgiving the other and going back to how things were. The dreamer and the brain; they’re self-proclaimed name. Stan was the dreamer, who else would he be. He longed to be that close to someone again. Rick knew everything about him, his hopes, his dreams, his fears and weaknesses. Things he thought about, his passions, just about everything there was to a simple man such as Stanley Pines.

Rick glanced down to see a man he once shared everything with, curled up, sitting in a corner with his head in his hands like he’d been defeated. Which, now that he thought about it, inmate 207 just might be. A feeling of guilt washed over the older man, who lived for cheap thrills and big hauls. A month without Stan had seemed to drag on for a year. While he ran from the cops, not ready to give up just yet, letting his partner to sit and rot, he thought it’d be good for them to get some space. He’d grown tired of listening to Stan talk, just something about his voice that once drove him mad had now done nothing but left him with a throbbing headache. But Johnny proved no better. Just another notch in his belt, another annoyance; another headache. Within the first year, Rick had gotten bored of the replacement and began missing the annoying young man that talked too much.

All during the second year Rick tried getting caught over and over again, only to have Johnny step in the way. Finally he succeeded, and got thrown in with Stan. Of course it took a little bribing to get where he was. Though he finally was here, he thought he could walk in and he’d see the same doe-eyed 20-something year old he found hitchhiking in New Mexico. But instead he found a concrete wall with all the fixings. Rick was now realizing how bad he messed up and just how much he longed to bridge the huge gap between them now.

The night settled in unease, both men dealing with their own conflicting emotions. Stan was first to fall asleep, indicated by his light snoring, allowing Rick to come down from his perch to study the other. Up close, Stan looked peaceful under the caked on blood and bruises. Rick felt like he was examining a sleeping beast who could stir at any moment. The dim light cast light over Stan, accentuating his features. His breathing was shallow as he slept, Rick gingerly placed his thin fingers on the other’s upper arm. 

A soft sigh was emitted from the awake male. Rick quietly and carefully ran his fingers over every inch of skin he could reach on his younger cellmate. His skin was rougher than it was the last time they touched. A prominent 5 o’clock shadow was on Stan’s jaw, where there was once smooth skin. Rick flinched when the other’s breathing faltered and he shifted in his sleep. The latino didn’t understand how Stan was able to sleep in such a cramped place, but then he remembered he’d been getting sent to solitary quite a bit lately. 

Sanchez backed away as far as they’re space would allow and retrieved his clothing from the ceiling. Once dressed, he laid down as much as he could and closed his eyes. But he couldn’t go to sleep. The hours crept on, Rick tried keeping track of what time it was, but no natural light and everything quiet in the solitary wing it was hard to tell.

At some point in the night he got up and crawled over to Stan, testing the waters so to speak. Much to his dismay, Stan the bulldozer, rolled over him in his sleep, flattening Rick to the floor. This made the older male chuckle and run his fingers through Stan’s brunette locks,” Just like old times you big oaf.”

Stan had always slept hard, and somehow was a magnet to any bit of heat. On a cold floor like this, it's no wonder Pines was attracted to a small of a heat signature as Rick’s. And by the way Stan was drooling, one could assume he was having a good dream. Rick stayed quiet and pet the other’s head until he managed to fall asleep under Stan’s huge self.

But sleep was short lived when guards, who assumed Rick might’ve been dead from Stan’s rage, had pulled the other inmate off him and poked him with their night sticks until he woke up. Rick opened his eyes, tired, sore, and among other things, he sat up yawned and stretched. He found the light of outside of the cell to be bright, three guards stood back, holding Stan, who was groggily swaying, barely awake in cuffs. The remaining two guards scrapped Rick off the floor and escorted both of them the nurses’ station.

They were looked, poked, and prodded at until a small pile of band-aids were covering small cuts and ice packs on bruises. They didn’t speak to each other, they didn’t even look at each other. The pair walked together, cuffed, battered, and tired, got tossed in their cell and uncuffed. Then they were left to their own devices; themselves. Stan crawled onto the bed and pulled the thin blanket over himself. Rick hesitated to join him, but figured they were both too tired to fight again, so he got in next to him.

Stan rolled over to face him, expressionless at first. They stayed quiet, silently apologizing to each other. ‘I’m sorry for busting your lip.’ one gesture suggested. ‘I’m sorry for threatening insanity.’ another told. Stan brushed his fingers gently over Rick’s cheek, resting his hand there along his jaw. He was relaxed, bared his soul, knowing the other knew everything about him, not afraid to tell the story again. Rick moved closer for warmth, resting close to the other’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was steady, like a drum. It was reassuring.

Without a word, they had had mended the once broken bridge. Huddled together, back in their cell with a bed, they napped the rest of the day away, only woken up for food and a groggy hour outside. Stan started ignoring Jay in favor of his old partner, which didn’t seem to bother the kid too much. Rick was more than happy to see this turn of events. Of course, the pair of them were far too tired to even waste energy in petty drama. 

They were more than happy to go back into their cell for lights out. Cuddled up, fingers intertwined as they fell back asleep. A familiar lull fell over the two, Stan and Rick: the explosive duo were back.


	3. Chapter 3

Just as quick as the pair got back together is just as quickly as hell was stirred up for the guards. With Rick’s genius and Stan brute strength, they were the perfect team again. They’d do little tests from clogging a pipe to stealing food from the kitchen. It was all to keep the guards distracted from the main scheme. 

Rick laid out everything for his darling personal hulk, every little thing they needed to get out of prison and break for home. It would take awhile get everything they needed before they could break out. But it gave them time, and time was always on their side. And as they had time, they established themselves as the power couple of the yard, together because they wanted to be and not because of the classic prison relationship situation.

Although, Rick wasn’t afraid to play his part to keep suspicion down. A slight sway in his hips was all it took to keep the guards and other inmates from looking their way. A gross display of public affection always made people uncomfortable.

Stan was just happy to get the attention,” yer nothin’ but a little tease, ya know that?”

“And to think I almost passed you up on the road instead of picking you up.” Rick chuckled.” Just good to be on the same page again. It wasn’t the same without.”

“Is that the closest I’ll ever get from a ‘I missed you, Stan’?” He asked in a low sweet voice.

“You’re just lucky I haven’t started singing.” confirmed the older man. 

“Call me crazy, but I kinda miss your singing.” Stan smiled. Rick’s voice was rich and deep when he sung, something the brunette loved about the other. It sounded even better when Rick sung in spanish, although Stan understood exactly none of it. Once as a joke Stan asked Rick to talk dirty to him and, taking it literally, the latino man started to recite terms for dirt and how to mop up various messes in spanish. Stan didn’t find it as funny when he was told what turned him on was ‘how to mop’.

Every now and then Rick would start singing commercial jingles and Stan finally caught on that his partner was messing with him when he sung to him. The pair shared a laugh at the memories, it was clear they wanted to get out and go back to a life of small crimes. 

Stan wanted to see the beach again before he got all old and grey and Rick found himself bored to tears from not being able to get his hands on a screwdriver. Guards were warned that he was a crafty little shit, therefore he was banned from workshop areas. Luckily they didn’t know the extent of his genius. Rick got away with fashioning plastic spoons and forks it weapons to start chaos. A little rubber band became a super stretched sling shot to cause riots in the yard. Shoe laces were fashioned into trip wires to warn Rick when a guard or snitch was coming close.

Stan used his connections around the prison to get certain items for Rick. Books that Rick began hoarding made good hiding places for contraband. “Inspections, everyone out.”

Rick cursed, being awoke from a well earn nap next to the huge living heater that was Stan. The pair got out of bed, groggily getting cuffed and stood outside their cell as it was searched for anything dangerous.

“Buddy the most dangerous thing to ever be in that cell in Stan.” Rick told the guard as he walked in.

“We know.” the guard chuckled.” Just have to follow regulations.”

They were lucky Stan had struck up a sort-of-friendship with the staff here they usually very lazily looked about the cell and only lifted the pillow off the bed before coming back out and giving them the okay. Stan made small talk as they were released back into the cell. Rick sighed and looked at his partner,” Now I remember why you were always the speaker when we were scamming.”

Stan chuckled, fixing the bed back to how it was,” A man with a genuine smile and speaks with his heart will always find things easy in life.” he shook his head a bit,” My father was wrong about that. Never knew the meaning of the word easy until I met you.”

“Parents aren’t always the smartest.” Rick shrugged.” I could name about a dozen of people who should’ve never been parents that are.”

“Like who?” 

“Like.. Hitler’s parents. And…” Rick thought about it,” me.”

This caught Stan attention, he looked up from straighten up,” Why’s that?”

“Not fit. I can turn black holes into suns, but I know nothing about kids.” Rick chuckled,” Humans are weird. Kids are weird.”

Stan nodded in agreement, ushering him back into the bed, but could tell Rick was now thinking and racking his brain to try and understand children, even though he knew it was one of the things that evaded him. He bypassed the bed to pick up one of his books that he hadn’t hollowed out yet and started reading. Stan sat down, watching him. He couldn’t recall a time where Rick had a problem and didn’t try to fix it immediately.

Sometimes it would only take a few minutes, sometimes days of pacing, all nighters, and several bottles of alcohol before he figured it out. Stan knew it wasn’t the concept of children that was bothering the other, but he wasn’t sure what was on his mind. As the brunette watched the older man mutter to himself and reading while pacing back and forth, he found himself lost in his own train of thought. Thinking about how things would be once they got out. Where would they go? How would they stay off the radar? Stan thought they could slip off the grid in a small town and live out in a forest or something. He could build a nice little cabin, maybe make a living off scaring the locals with some stupid sideshow attractions. Rick could tinker in peace, make his intergalactic runs, and come home safe without having to worry about people finding them.

His mind wandered to his own genius brother, wondering how he was doing. He then shook it off and knew his twin was probably living it up at some fancy college studying his little heart out. Stan’s focus came back to Rick, who trash the school system anytime it was brought up. Rick found school too slow for his ever expanding mind, not wanting to go at the set pace for those of lower IQs than his own, he had dropped out and discovered things for himself. He set his sights on beyond the stars instead of concerning himself with the human race.

Of course that meant he knew he could easily break out of this place by himself without help or anyone noticing, but with Stan there he slowed his roll. Even though the longer it took to get out, the more he grew irritated by sitting in an eight foot by eight foot cell with a busted bed, toilet, and small desk. There wasn’t enough room for him here, and Stan was huge as it was, easily taking up quite a bit of space without meaning too. Stan…. Rick looked up from his book to look at the other.

Stan was watching guards and inmates walk by, looking deep in thought. Rick sighed, knowing he was probably daydreaming about life outside prison. That’s the way he’d always been. While Rick was constantly worrying and planning their next move, Stan was on the slow slope, daydreaming and encouraging Rick to slow down with him. To Rick, slow was boring. Slow meant getting caught. Slow was that irritating, gnawing feeling of the inescapable grasp of father time.

Rick rather barral through life and go out with a bang. He was constantly fighting time, constantly fighting mortality. He’s gotten this far in life, he couldn’t even imagine being 80. He didn’t figure himself making it that far. But as time kept up with him he knew his time was running out. What would he have to prove that he existed for a short time? No kids, no great discoveries anyone would believe… To be immortalized would be agony, to be gone without anyone remembering him would be horrible as well.

He looked at his partner, Stan had clearly grown some in their time apart. And what had Rick done? Stayed the same, maybe acted more childish than before. Oh god, what Rick had pulled with getting Stan angry was childish and petty. But in the end he got what he wanted. Stan was once more his plaything. Or was he Stan’s? What caused him to be so jealous in blind rage to stoop so low? Why did he even want Stan to forgive him? Why did he want to get Stan back?

The stocky man looked over to see Rick intently glaring in his direction, he knew something was on the other’s mind. Quietly he got up, waving his hand in front of Rick’s face. He was thinking so hard he wasn’t even paying attention to what was going on in front of him. Stan moved around him, not bothering to interrupt the thinking genius. He merely spoke one question,” What’s troubling you?”

Rick grunted,” Why? A nagging question of why this and why that? I’m the smartest person on this planet and yet there’s something that fucks with me constantly. Right now this ‘Why’ is bugging the shit out of me.”

“I’m listening.” Stan said.

“Why did I want to get in here? Why am I bothering with you? Why do I find myself hung up on you? I’m pretty sure I had my mind made up when you got arrested. I didn’t need you.” Rick stated, drumming his fingers on his knee,” I’m 100% sure my plan was foolproof, but now I’m here in a jail cell with you, tangled in this web of your’s. Why do I find myself so attractive to you that I have gotten myself thrown in the same prison as you?

“It-It’s complete illogical. I mean, I understand why I’m attracted to you, but I don’t see what keeps me hanging around. Th-This completely goes against everything I believe in.” Stan got and knelt down in front of Rick as he spoke, taking his hand.

“People do crazy things for love, Rick.” the brunette sighed.” But love is just a chemical reaction to you right?” With that he got up once more and walked to the cell door.” Don’t worry about it.”

For whatever reason, Stan’s words stung. Rick sat there, flabbergasted that he found those word unhelpful. Usually mocking it up to chemicals and hormones helped, but when Stan said it, it felt… Unreal. He wanted the normal spiel that came from that big hunk of a dreamer. A ‘you must really love me then, huh?’ or a ‘Guess you’re addicted to me.’ But that’s not what he was given, he was given a sullen statement that sounded harsh to come out of a hopeless romantic’s mouth.

The door opened for lunch, Stan was out first and already walking by the time Rick came back to his right mind and followed. But his mind began working again, effectively giving him a migraine to last for days if left untreated.

 

 

The words were still simmering in Rick’s mind as they began piecing together weapons. Stan seemed unbothered, and hadn’t asked if anything was wrong as he put together a strangely authentic looking gun. Although Rick couldn’t help but space out, watching his much bigger boyfriend seamlessly piece together the weapon. Such infinite possibilities to be seen, though Rick couldn’t even begin to fathom how many there were and only knew it as infinite. 

Lost in thought, he didn’t realize Stan had stopped his work and was staring right back at him. Stan chuckled, he could pick up that Rick was thinking away. He left him be and hid their little inventions back where they were being stored. He sat at his desk and began sketching as he heard the guards’ heavy boots coming their way.

“Hey there Stanley.” spoke a guard.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled,” Afternoon, ma’am.”

The guard looked at Rick on the floor and back at Stan,” He okay?”

“The genius is thinking.” he replied, getting up. He walked around Rick and went to the door.” He spaces out a bit. Just part of his process.”

“Must be fate. Getting your old partner as a cell mate, huh?”

“I suppose.” he nodded.” Though, I was madder than all hell when he first came in. You know the story already. I guess I don’t have to give you the scoop when it was all over the news two years ago.”

The guard laughed,” Suppose so. My kids went nuts to find out I was keeping watch over you. I mean, I’m much smaller than you.” The guard who was speaking, stood at 5 feet and 2 inches, 135 pounds. Her hair was always in a tight sleek bun, and although she was small she was respected.” They begged me to be careful.”

“I remember. Though I wouldn’t hurt anyone with a family to look after.” Stan chuckled.

“Speaking of family, have you heard from your brother?” she asked.

Stan shook his head in reply,” No, and I don’t blame him for not responding to me.” he looked over his shoulder at Rick and then back at the guard, standing at the door.” Shame he got himself thrown in here.”

“Why’s that? He was a wanted criminal.” the guard didn’t seem to follow Stan’s train of thought.

He smiled and spoke softly as if it were a secret,” Well, my good man over there has a kid of his own. A rowdy little boy.” he lied smoothly, capturing the guard’s attention more.” Crazy thing, life is huh?”

She nodded, looking sympathetically at Rick, who was now mumbling to himself while he continued to work something out.” All that time away from one’s child is heartbreaking.” she gasped,” and you both have life sentences!”

Stan pulled a sad expression,” It's a shame. Poor kid’ll grow up not knowing his dad.”

“Wouldn’t his mother bring him here for visitation hours?”

“No. She, uh.. Passed soon after he was born. Last I heard, he was staying with his grandmother.” Stan explained, reaching through the bars as she took his hand empathetically.” I was there we he was born. It was heartbreaking to care for such an innocent boy after the death of his mother and then his grandma decided to take us to court. We weren’t fit, as she put it. Now we’re only allowed weekend visitations, but, uh… Guess we won’t even get that now. His grandmother hates us.”

“That’s horrible.” she patted his hand gently,” to think people like that would be willing to take away someone’s child just because of how they live and love.”

Sob story fully in play, Rick came over with a questioning look on his face,” Stan, what are you gabbing about with her?”

“I’m so sorry you had your boy taken away.” the guard said before Stan could say anything,” I couldn’t imagine how hard it must’ve been going up against your mother-in-law.”

Stan gave Rick a ‘play a-long or we’re fucked’ expression. Rick quickly nodded and said,” Yeah, I, uh… It was hard. My son was screaming and crying when his grandma took him from our house.”

“What’s your son’s name?” she asked.

“Evan.” they spoke together, looking a bit stunned they had come to the same name. Rick spoke solo this time,” Evan Mortimer Sanchez.”

She smiled softly, opening her mouth to speak again before her walkie lit up and a voice came from it, telling her it was check in time. She grabbed it from her belt and spoke into it,” this is Officer Martinez checking in.”

“There’s a situation down in cell block four we need you to check out.” came the voice.

“10-4, I’m inbound, on my way.” She said then excused herself from the couple she was visiting with. She rushed off with purpose.

“Cell block four.” Stan chuckled,” must be the crazy guy again.”

They withdrew from the door back to the desk.” So, we have a son now?” Rick inquired.” What’s with that?”

“Officer Martinez has two kids of her own. Her wife is unable to work, so she stays home with the kids.” Stan told him.” So, Martinez works here, she started a few years before i was brought in. I heard she had kids, so I spent sometime making toys in the workshop and gave them to her to show I wasn’t a threat.”

“Cute. You’ve always been soft when it comes to kids.” Rick chuckled.

“Yeah. I figured while i was talking to her that if I had a kid of my own she might just… look the other way when we escape.” Stan said.” She likes me, I’ve been a model prisoner for her and her kids like the toys they get from me, even though they’ve never met me.”

“And throwing me into it was good how?” Rick looked at him.

“Well, let’s face it. I’m about as straight as curved rod.” Stan laughed.” Out of the two of us, you’ve had more experience with women.”

The older man listened, a bit surprised by this information.” Alright. I’m not gonna argue with that.”

With a peaceful quiet settling over them, they went back to work and enjoyed each other’s company, as they spent the majority of the day in their cell. They were on restricted access because of how they behaved when Rick first got here.


End file.
